Unbreakable Bond
by jberri79
Summary: Jake and Bella try to make it through a tough time. It's about their friendship. Read the author's notes that should help. Technically it is JakeWard though.


**Title:** Unbreakable Bond  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>World Count<strong>: 2,333  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jake and Bella try to make it through a tough time.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Dude, I don't own Twilight, if I did Jake would've imprinted on Edward at the end of 'New Moon' All that 'Breaking Dawn' stuff is Ms. Meyers doing, it would've never happen like that if I was in charge.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Technically this is a JakeWard fic, but it somehow turned into a Bella/Jake fic with Alice as the narrator. I don't know how the hell it happened, but my brain wouldn't let it go any other way. It bitched slapped me basically. Also I think because Bella and Alice are my least favorite character's my brain probably forced me to write this, to see if I could write them without ripping them a new one. Who knows.

The day you found out Jacob, _your_ best friend imprinted on your child. The one and only you would ever have, a rage so wild flew up in you, you felt as if you would choke- if it were still possible. It was supposed to be a happy day, _your_ day- your first day as an immortal, beautiful and flawless- not an imperfection in sight.

It was Edward's hands around your waist pulling you back, his whispering soothing words into your ear that finally calmed you down.

Later that day, Jacob came to you- his head down in sorrow, hands rubbing together in a nervous gesture. He looked like the fifth teen year old you had first met and liked, then later came to love "Bella?" He said so softly even you had too strain to hear it. "I'm sorry" he finally said "don't hate me, I couldn't help it….you know that don't you?"

You wanted to stay mad at him maybe scream 'she's a child Jake' but you shook your head- your smile for him kind, and pleasant. You understood. "I know Jake; I'm not mad- just…." You know what you want to say, _I_ know what you want to say. But you can't, you have no right.

"Just what?" He asked a curious look in his eyes. You shook your head again and smiled at him, biting at your bottom lip as you did it. A human trait you know he use too love to see you do. That gesture loosed him up and you found yourself blinded by one of his famous grins that showed all teeth. And even though he's dark, the blush on his cheeks spreads like fire. I saw the look in your eyes, it didn't feel real, and it didn't feel like _your _smile anymore. Your _Jake_ smile. Something had changed and you were left out in the cold… forced to the back of the line.

It was then you knew he wasn't your best friend any more, he was hers. That night you disappeared. I found you. I stayed back let you have your moment. You knew I was there though, watching; scared of what you might do. Instead you stuck yourself in a tree and wallowed in your grief.

There's a feeling of jealously hovering around you. I don't have to be an empath to feel it, I see it, its there, thick like molasses picking at your granite skin. And it's directed at the one person you love most in the world. At that realization, you sit longer and mourn…mourn the loss of not being able to cry, cry because yes, you're ashamed, ashamed that such feelings could be conjured up for your daughter. But I think most of all you mourn for the lost of him, your Jake and what could have been, if you had chosen the natural path, the right path.

It was never lost on you that no one came looking for you- correction that it wasn't who you wanted to look for you. You felt my eyes on your back and ducked your head. I know you felt guilty for that. I wasn't who you wanted- not even close.

* * *

><p>It was six months to the day Renesmee was born, when you realized your anger was directed at the wrong person.<p>

You're staring out your window, watching as Edward and Jacob throw a ball- Renesmee between them jumping, trying her best too catch it. God! She's growing so fast. You stare at your former best friend, his smile so huge it probably stirs your dead heart and sends actual shivers down your spine. He's so happy; you have no _choice_ but to be happy for him. He's found his soul mate and when she's old enough… they'll be perfect together.

Or so you think.

You should've stopped watching them then- tended to other things, yet you kept staring- noticed that Jake's smile is not directed at your daughter. Yes, he smiles at her… loves her, but that smile, that _Jake_ smile you like too call it, the one you loved- miss so much, is directed at someone else- your husband.

At that you take a step back because no, that can't be. Regaining your composer you take a peek at Edward, your reason for existing. It takes less then a second to realize you shouldn't have done that. The smile he's sending Jacob could set the forest on fire, light up the night sky.

You stand there for a long time watching, observing the scene playing out before you. Every now and then, they look up at you, smile, and laugh; grace you with cheerful waves.

You smile when Edward winks at Renesmee, and then picks her up twirling her around- Jacob by their side doing a little dance that sends her into a fit of giggles. They look up at you smiling so bright. You smile back; give nothing away. There's no need for them to find out that you know, because _they_ may not know fully the depth of what they feel for each other. I think you hope too keep it like that. But I know something deep down inside you tells you, you can't.

"How long have you known?" You finally ask me.

It's times like this when I wish I weren't a seer, that I couldn't see when people changed something so drastically; it destroyed the nature of how things were suppose to be. Yet you know what ever happens was _truly_ meant to be. "Can you see us…? Can you see us clearly?" Her voice trembles as she speaks. I want to say no, no, I can't. Tell her that Jacob stays, he'll never leave, but I can't, because he will. I just don't know when. "Alice, please… please tell me you can't."

I know she wants to cry, scream, act human and pull at her hair. Beg me to tell her what she wants too hear. "You can't see Edward can you…? He's gone isn't he?" Bella's voice trembles, her head slowly nodding answering her own question; she doesn't need to hear it. She knows.

"I think you've known for a while Bella, you just refused to see it."

"How long Alice?" I want to tell her you have time. That maybe things will change, but you know it won't and after watching her for so long agonize over losing her best friend to her daughter, you can't let her suffer in pain while she losses once again. "Renesmee? Will she…will she be okay, when Jake leaves…? When her daddy leaves?"

I knew that was coming. I knew even through her wrongly placed jealously, the first thing she'd care about was her child, the one thing that shouldn't be here in this world, yet she fought like hell to bring into.

"Alice?" Her voice shakes. If she could cry, she'd be wailing or maybe she'd cry silently, let the tears drop and pass over lips as she watched her first love and _best_ friend, because that's what he was, no matter how many times he imprinted, fell deeper in love- claimed your child and your man as his own. You still love him. He as no idea the affect he has on people and you can't blame him for that.

I stand by her, place my hand on her shoulder and squeeze giving her comfort. I may not remember human life, but I know in some way ithelps- the contact of another when your world is falling apart. We look out the window together watch as Edward bites his bottom lip and slightly nods as he looks at Jacob. If he could, he'd be blushing and you know then they're having a silent conversation and even if Jacob can't hear Edward's thoughts they look so in tune with each other, it doesn't even matter.

"Renesmee's will be okay Bella. Her future seems to go in and out…."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's either with them or…."

"….or with me" you finish, because she knows Edward would never leave his child, he'd make sure they'd spent time together.

"We'd share?"

"Yes" is all I can say, there's nothing left to explain.

"What about the imprint?" I know she's banking on that fixing the problem.

Bella knows Jacob love's Renesmee- but like _that_? It'll never _be_ like _that_. "Can't you see?" I know she does, but she hasn't been a vampire for too long, she's still holding on to some of those human traits. The biggest one being denial.

I watch as she composes herself, running a hand through her long brown hair. I should do more. Say more. But there's no point. I won't be able to stop the hurt. I guess we forgot to mention to her, that yes, we feel, we feel too much. She leaves the room, our conversation left behind- never mentioned again.

* * *

><p>It was fall, when they left, they said their goodbyes quietly. You watched as Jake fiddled with his thumbs, head down in shame. I know you were wondering if he would say something to you, maybe sorry.<p>

Nothing was said.

You had tried to engage him, make him look at you. But he couldn't. Instead you had to watch as he reached his hand out to Nessie- watched as she clung to him as they walked away Edward whispering "she'll be back next week."

* * *

><p>Months afterwards you start to receive phone calls; your cell ringing at various times during the week- the caller anonymous, yet every single time you answer. No one ever speaks, but you stay on the line listening to their slow breathing. I think you know who it is- At least you hope you know. Once I watched as you crawled onto the couch, curling up into a ball, cell griped in hand, pressed tight to ear. There was a small smile on your face; I started to think it would be alright, one day. Eventually.<p>

* * *

><p>"He misses you, you know. I know you miss him" Edward say's one evening dropping Nessie off.<p>

You're sitting on the couch again, cell tucked safely in your pocket. It soothes you to feel the vibrations- you know who it is when it happens- no one else ever calls. You say nothing to Edward's comment, barely crack a smile. "Night Edward" is all you say.

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring night when he finally spoke "Can we talk?" I know I shouldn't be listening- that this phone conversation should be private. Honestly I tried but vampire hearing, I can't help it. "I miss you." Jake sounds so broken.<p>

"Yeah, Edward keeps saying that."

"It's true."

"I know."

"Can we…"

"No, not yet…I'm sorry." Bella's trying, but it really is too soon.

"Don't be"

"You know Nessie's seeing…"

….Seth. I know. It's crazy how fast she grew. I hope she's-"

"Don't worry. Seth wouldn't hurt her."

"No-no I know. Beside her uncle Jake, wouldn't stand for it."

"No. I wouldn't." I can hear the longing in his voice. He has so much more to say. 'Sorry' being one of them. And though he's already said it several times, he feels an obligation to always say it. And you know it.

"I gotta go now" you finally say.

I can practically see the sadness on Jake's face as she says it. "Okay" he finally says swallowing hard. "I lo-"

"Don't say it!" Bella didn't mean to snap but right now, it's too much. A quick sorry is said, followed by a click and you know he's gone.

"You can come in now Alice." Damn. I should've known she'd know I was there.

* * *

><p>The first time you two laughed together again, it was a rainy day. He sat next to you Indian style; his knee touching yours.<p>

No words were said at first, you both just watched from afar as Nessie scored a home run. It was Emmett's outburst of losing the game that set you both off -your head ending up on Jake's shoulder, as he roared louder with laughter.

That was it. You were sucked in… he was back in. The look I saw that graced your face when you finally raised your head from his shoulder said so much, it said everything. He was still your _Jake_ forever and always and nothing would ever change that. Not Edward and definitely not some silly imprint.

* * *

><p>When you finally fell in love again Jake was the first person you told. <em>I<em> don't count, we're always together nowadays. So _after_ me Jake was the first person you told. God it was funny when he yelled "Paul's son!" Into the phone. He was there in front of you before he even hang up the phone- his face in shock, as he listened to you gush.

He nearly passed out when you said you were getting married. That was a great day.

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in anybody's mind, <em>who<em> would walk you down the aisle, Charlie had long since passed away. "Are we still best friends?" I heard Jake ask as she got ready to walk down the aisle again. I should really stop eavesdropping, but there's just something about them, that's just so cute….unique. "I mean since you know, you're getting married now" I listened as Jake rambled. It was really cute.

"Of course. Jake, we've been through to much not to be" I heard her say. "Friends always…forever."

"Forever is a long time" Jake says.

"Glad that forever is with you" I gotta get out of here. Like I said, there's just something about them. They really do need this time alone together before the ceremony. "I love you Bella" Jake whispers as he covers her face with her veil.

"I love you Jake…. always."

Okay I'm going now just needed to see that. Besides, I need to make sure everything is perfect for the occasion.

**The end**


End file.
